Forecast of Rain
by oneperfectfit
Summary: “I’ve left you alone when I’ve found you like this,” she murmurs, "so don't you dare start." Sakura is sad, Kakashi is really muddy, and no one wants to talk. Language warning.
1. Rain

**Writing. I am quite proud, even though I kind of don't know what the hell this is supposed to be. It is kind of asking for a second chapter, maybe? Hmm. It's like sarcastic angst, yeah, so that's cool for the yeah. Language warning. Definite cursing (because cursing is fun! Also I was watching South Park and whenever that happens my profanity levels turn up all the way to eleven.) If anyone thinks the rating should be upped because it offends them, tell me.  
**

**...I had to try extra extra hard to not use the words epic fail in this.**

**And, scene:  
**

He finds her in the middle of an abandoned park on the outskirts of Konoha, a place where when it is warmer, he's pretty sure that junkies shoot up and teenage ninja get it on out of the watchful eye of their teammate and sensei (like Neji and Tenten. Not that he knows about them. Really. He just heard Gai's giant crocodile tears and _assumed_.)

He doesn't even say anything to her, because he knows that she knows he is there. And he knows she'll react. Either she'll throw something at him, like a rock or a shoe, or tell him she's fine and to go away. It appears to be the latter, as he doesn't find himself with suddenly waking up on the ground with a vicious headache.

"I'm fine," she says.

"Are you?"

She is turned away from him, hunched up with her chin set on her knees so that he can see that he is not wanted in the hard lines and triangular curves of her back. He can see her ribs through her thin, soaked white shirt (any other situation than this and he _might _be ogling a little bit) and the faint contours of old and newer scars. The cotton clings to them, every dip and ridge of her back and spine.

"I'm _fine_," she stresses more eloquently, turning her head a sixth (not a fourth, not a fifth) of the way towards him. He can see her eyelashes, stuck into little pink triangles from the rain and tears.

Of course it's raining. It's always raining during scenes like this. Kakashi watches a lot of movies. (Icha Icha movies. So badly scripted pornography. Whatever.) He knows how it is.

"I've left you alone when I've found you like this," she murmurs, forcing cold words meant to make her point out through numb lips. Kakashi wonders how long she has been sitting out here in the cold rain. She looks like she's about to turn an unattractive blue color. "So don't you dare start."

"Actually," he jams his hands into pockets that see too much abuse as they promptly tear so he feels his chilly hands against his skin, "that's a lie. Sakura-chan."

She scoffs at that. "Only when necessary. I found you in a flowerbed once, remember?"

He does remember, actually, but he glosses over that. That was a long time ago, anyways. IF you count a long time ago as ten weeks. Besides. He had had the flu.

"That was a while ago, and this is about you."

"Yeah, well, shove off." He can feel the animosity crackling off her in waves now, now she is closed off and hostile as opposed to just closed off. Lucky him, that he gets to deal with_ her_. You had a choice, he reminds himself.

She punches the ground suddenly (although he should have seen it coming), sending a perfect fissure straight underneath his feet so he slips and falls, the earth opening below him, and there is mud everywhere. He's going to have to throw away these clothes.

She sends him another glare, blinking away raindrops and she goes for her next move. This woman is _dangerous_.

"I'm fine," she repeats yet again. "Fuck off, will you."

"Your insults are getting increasingly filthy," he comments lightly from where he is splayed, covered in mud and filth that is sliding around his body due to the rain (which has increased more and more in the last few minutes. It's a veritable downpour. Maybe they'll get _really _lucky and it will turn into a hurricane. Then he can have hot chocolate with marshmallows.)

"Fuck off, asshole."

"Oh, another insult. Can you see how hurt I am? Can you, Sakura-chan? Am I going to leave you now, Sakura?"

"Go away. You're annoying and I don't need you here. I don't even need anyone, okay? So just get the hell up from your little mud bath and fucking _leave me alone_. Why can't you leave me alone, Kakashi? You can never leave me on my own."

Kakashi gets up.

"Good," Sakura mutters. "You actually listened to me for once."

_Well._

Despite the fact that has mud in his teeth and hair and he smells like wet manure, and he can barely see because brown rain is sliding off his forehead protector right onto his eyelashes, he strides over to Sakura's little hunched up form (and he only slips once.)

He bends over and hoists her up into his arms before she has a chance to do anything about it except whine about how he's getting her even dirtier.

Because he is amazing (and he is, just ask anyone), Kakashi manages to make the hand seals for the transportation jutsu while dealing with a surprisingly heavy armful of pink-haired kunoichi.

He and Sakura are going to _talk_, whether she likes it or not.

**You know what taste good like muffins and chocolate? Reviews. **


	2. The Floor

**So, I, like, updated this thing. See what reviews do to me? Anyways, this is the second installment of this... thing, featuring Kakashi, Kakashi's apartment, Sakura, and hardwood floors. Since it's taken me two months to add on or update or whatever I can't guarantee to quality, as this was written in 20 to 50 to 100 words installments. But it's here. also happens to be unbetaed, so please please _please _tell me if you find some hideous continuity error or egregious grammatical error. So I can rush right in and fix it. Eventually. Like never.  
**

She is stiff, and also very still. Sakura is not pummeling him, and she could. She knows that she could. She might still, actually, if he makes some stupid remark. But as he is Kakashi and not Naruto, he doesn't make a stupid remark, except inside his own head. (which is more often than you'd think it is.)

His apartment is unremarkable. Half of his walls are only sheetrock, not having been painted over or spackled or anything, and he's been living here since she was thirteen and then some.

"You're lazy," she says disinterestedly, not knowing why she's speaking to him, especially since he is holding her in his arms like she is a baby and has transported her away from what was shaping up to be a very fine miseryfest, indeed. Maybe it's because she's insane. (She's a ninja. She has to be insane. Besides, she was sobbing alone in the middle of the field where Neji lost his virginity, so it's not like she can even _prove _her sanity, you know?)

"What makes you think that?" The skin at the corner of his eye crinkles up and she has the urge to smooth the skin out, to simply touch him. But she doesn't. She pinches his arm, hard, and growls.

"Put me down, bastard." He complies, because, you know, that was dropping her down onto the dusty carpet of his floor. Sakura hooks her leg around his and hits the backs of his knees, pulling him down to her level.

He had seen it coming.

But he lets her do it anyways.

"Well, now we're eye to eye," he says cheerily. "Why were you in the field?"

He grasps her wrists and she tries to pull away. Kakashi yanks on her so she is lying horizontally on the floor and sits on top of her.

"What the _fuck_-" Sakura manages to spit out, the oxygen having been knocked out of her poor, shocked lungs.

She can practically feel his happiness (or whatever emotion it is, since it's Kakashi. More cheeriness than happiness, because-) radiating down through him and tingling up her spine. Unless that's something else. Which it could be.

Um.

"Consider it an intervention?" Kakashi asks. Sakura sighs, dropping her head and bringing herself even closer to the floor.

"No. You need one way more than me. _I _am somewhat emotionally stable."

(He likes being half-sane crazy. Or whatever. Lazy crazy. All the same thing.)

"Ah, but somewhat is the operative word there," he says. "I'm here to make it all better."

(She wants to kiss him.)

(He wants to kiss her. Mostly because she knows it would piss her off.)

He wants to get her angrier and angrier, because Sakura need to _explode_. And if she doesn't, she gets sadder and sadder. And Sakura sad makes him morose.

And when Kakashi is morose he locks himself in his apartment with a box of chocolate and a huge plate of vegetable tempura for hours on end until Sakura punches down the door and drags him somewhere so that she can kick his sorry ass.

Besides, if he did that now, he'd be locked in here. With Sakura. Alone. His door locks from the outside.

(Yes, Kakashi is scared of his five foot five inch student that has huge green eyes, pink hair, and an adorable smile. Until it turns into a snarl and all that one sees is her fist. Coming. Right at your face.

…ouch.)

He hastily scoots his way off of her, now that he's pretty sure that she won't try to make a run for it. Sakura sighs in what has to be relief (he's not that heavy, is he?), loosens up her tensed back even more so she is laying spread eagle on his hardwood floor. (Expensive, those. Although definitely a good investment.)

"There's nothing that you can do," she mumbles into the wood. "Okay?"

Kakashi rocks backwards.

"Is it about Sasuke?" She fervently shakes her head no.

"I got over him a really long time ago. Like after he left me on a bench in the rain. Remember?"

"Uh, yeah. Right. Terribly traumatizing and all that, I understand. Er... Naruto?" he tries again.

"God, no."

"Who are you sad about?" One more guess will maybe do it.

She cranes her neck and raises her head to glare accusingly at him.

"Who," she demands angrily, "said that whenever I get sad and depressed it's about, love, romance, a boy? Who?"

Kakashi doesn't have an answer for that and he'd like to remain in one relatively whole piece with all of his bits (especially _those _bits, if you know what I mean) so instead he fishes around behind some books on the floor.

"Want one?" he asks, holding a box of chocolate in a pale outstretched hand. They are a bit old and scuzzy, true, but Sakura can recognize them for what they are: a peace offering,

Well, that and a bribe, too.

**Reviews are warm and fuzzy like chocolate and mushrooms And sweet and sour soup, which I think I shall order in. **


End file.
